The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for displaying a signal to request goods and/or services. The signal may be, such as, for example, a visual signal and/or audio signal. A user may display, transmit and/or design the visual signal with a communication device. The communication device may access a database to design, to select, to display and/or to transfer the visual signal to the device. The visual signal may identify, describe and/or contain characteristics of the good or the service and may be displayed by the communication device. As a result, the good and/or the service may be displayed by the communication device to request the good or the service.
It is, of course, generally known for a patron of an establishment, such as, for example, a restaurant, a bar, a sports stadium, a banquet hall, a cocktail lounge or the like to request goods or request services orally to an employee of the establishment. The employee of the establishment must, therefore, attend to each patron to obtain information regarding the good or the service the patron is requesting. If the patron desires the good and/or the service when the employee is preoccupied and/or at a location remote from the patron, the patron must obtain the attention of the employee by, for example, whistling, pointing, waiving a hand, raising a voice or asking a second employee of the establishment for the attention of a first employee. Requesting the good and/or the service by first requiring the employee to attend to each patron individually is inefficient. For example, the employee is required to return to the patron and obtain the request of the patron before obtaining the good and/or the service the patron is requesting. In addition, the patron is prevented from enjoying the ambiance of the establishment because the patron is required to gain the attention of the employee each time the patron requests the good and/or the service. Furthermore, the patron is frequently interrupted by the employee each time the patron requests the good or the service; as a result, the patron is prevented from effectively conversing with a second patron of the establishment. Moreover, the employee may have difficulty hearing the patron requesting the good and/or service when the establishment is noisy and/or overcrowded. As a result, the employee may offer and/or obtain a good and/or a service different from the good and/or service requested by the patron.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for requesting goods and/or services by displaying a visual signal. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus that may display a visual signal to request a good and/or a service. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for displaying a visual signal that may describe, characterize and/or identify a good and/or a service to request the good and/or the service. Still further, a need exists for a system and a method for using an apparatus to provide access to a database to design and/or to display a visual signal which may be indicative of the good and/or the service to request the good and/or the service. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for accessing a database to design, to transfer and/or to display a visual signal to request a good and/or a service.